


you are the boys that i've been dreaming of

by assortedwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really, really short fic dumps, featuring nijiakamayu and variations thereof. the title is from "i'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you" and doesn't have much relation to anything except i just listened to it a lot while thinking up scenarios.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“Wait, no,” Nijimura can’t catch his breath, "just—before we get in, there’s something you need to know—”<br/>And because the world is cruel and unfair, and won’t let Nijimura be smooth at least <i>once</i>, his apartment door swings open at that moment.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. niji & mayu roommate au, nijiaka

Nijimura isn’t exactly sure _how_ he ended up like this, his lips locked against his old underclassman’s mouth, said underclassman’s tongue halfway down his throat, but he sure doesn’t regret it. The minute Akashi grinds his hips into his crotch Nijimura even sends up a quick thank-you to whatever deity up there, seeing stars when there’s nothing but the familiar outside of his apartment, dingy walls and all.

“Let’s go inside to continue, shall we?” Akashi murmurs against the side of Nijimura’s mouth, and Nijimura gets shamefully harder.

Of _course_ , Akashi notices; he grins, moves his hips up Nijimura’s crotch again in one fluid motion, effectively emitting a groan from him. Oh _god_ , it’s unfair how _weak_ Akashi makes him.

“Wait, no,” Nijimura can’t catch his breath. “Just—before we get in, there’s something you need to know—”

And because the world is cruel and unfair, and won’t let Nijimura be smooth at least _once_ , his apartment door swings open at that moment.

“Oh,” Mayuzumi says, his mouth twitching into the faint glimmer of a _shit-eating grin_ , “I _thought_ I heard horny teenagers outside my door.”

Nijimura, lips swollen, boner still up from the sheer panic he felt, Akashi Seijuurou completely moulded against him, unfortunately fails to move his fist up and punch his roommate in the gut.


	2. nijiakamayu, hot springs

“Remind me why we’re here again,” Mayuzumi said, beads of sweat on his forehead.

“To appreciate the good things of our culture,” Nijimura answered him, his limbs spread out across the stones, looking entirely relaxed. Miraculously, the hot springs were empty except for the three of them. Their voices echoed in the room. “Not that you would know, being into trashy weeb merchandise.”

“Hey, Ringo-tan is the _best_ thing our culture has come up with,” Mayuzumi replied lazily, relaxed. No heat to it.

Akashi refused to dignify this conversation with a response at all. A peaceful silence settled in between the three of them.

Nijimura spread his limbs a little further and sunk down a little lower into the hot water.

Akashi leaned back and let the mist envelop him.

Mayuzumi opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling.

“Has anyone here ever wanted to do some kinky shit in the hot springs?”

“We are _not_ contaminating this place for the public,” Nijimura said, just as Akashi said calmly, levelly, “Chihiro, if I hear one more sentence from you that is not according to Shuuzou’s idea of appreciating the finer things of our culture and not letting us _relax_ , like we planned when we came here, then may God himself help you.”

Mayuzumi shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> despite the fic being marked as incomplete, don't expect updates much! it's only left there in case i ever pull out any more of this ot3, since i still love them.  
> hope you're all having a good summer, everyone!


End file.
